Barry Maple
Barry Maple es un personaje menor de la serie Pretty Little Liars. Es interpretado por Jim Titus. Biografía Barry trabaja en Rosewood Police Department. Hizo su aparición en The Homecoming Hangover. Los padres de las chicas parecen haberlo conocido por mucho tiempo, ya que están en una base de nombre con él. Serie |-|Temporada 1= The Homecoming Hangover El Oficial Barry pregunta a Pam Fields sobre el ataque de su hija Emily. También informa a la Sra. Fields que Emily asistió al Homecoming con Toby Cavanaugh. Cuando Pam dice que su hija no miente, responde diciéndole que todo el mundo miente. Moments Later El oficial Maple tira de Ashley Marin y la informa sobre el accidente de su hija Hanna. Cuando la señora Marin ve al oficial Maple, dice: "Hola, Barry". Esta es la primera vez que escuchamos su nombre. Ashley regresaba de robar el dinero de la cuenta bancaria de la Sra. Potter y estaba actuando sospechosa. Barry, sin embargo, no pudo notar esto probablemente porque él estaba a punto de darle malas noticias sobre Hanna. For Whom the Bell Tolls El oficial Barry era el oficial de policía para preguntar a las muchachas si su llamada la policía era una broma antes de que las conduzca al fondo del campanario, donde el cuerpo alegado falta. Había varios policías en escena, pero el oficial Barry era el oficial principal que interrogaba a las muchachas en la escena. |-|Temporada 2= Surface Tension El oficial Barry viene a la casa de los Montgomery para informar a Ella y Byron de que Mike ha sido sorprendido entrando en otra casa. Cuando Aria abre la puerta, él muestra que él está en una base del nombre con ella y sus padres. Breaking the Code El oficial Barry aparece en la casa de Hanna. Emily responde a la puerta. Luego dice que necesita hablar de Maya St. Germain. Se revela en el episodio siguiente que él había informado a Emily que Maya fue reportado desaparecido por sus padres y pregunta a Emily por cualquier pista. |-|Temporada 3= The Kahn Game Él va a la casa de Hanna para decirle a su madre que Hanna tiene que someterse a una prueba de sangre ya que ahora es una orden judicial. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Barry está trabajando en el Precinto de Policía de Rosewood. Le pregunta a Pam Fields sobre su familia. Ella le habla del paquete que Emily recibió del asesino de Maya St. Germain. El detective Darren Wilden interviene en su conversación. |-|Temporada 4= A is for Answers Él está presente en la estación cuando los Hastings y la señora DiLaurentis se ponen en el interrogatorio. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York Aunque no apareció, Gabriel Holbrook revela que CeCe lo dejó inconsciente cuando escapó de la custodia policial. Taking This One to the Grave Caminando hacia Hanna, Emily, Aria y Ezra, Barry les dice que tomará sus declaraciones ahora, "una a la vez". Cuando Barry le dice a Hanna que se dirija hacia el porche, "puedes pasarme por esto", Hanna le dice que no, no puede volver allí, ella no quiere ver eso de nuevo. Cuando alguien forense le da un golpecito en el hombro, Barry se vuelve y regresa a la escena del crimen. Barry está en su oficina, cuando Lucas golpea el marco de la puerta y después de disculparse por molestarlo, Lucas pregunta si este es el lugar donde se aplica para el programa de enlace de la escuela secundaria. Levantándose de su silla, Barry dice que es, y ofreciendo a Lucas un asiento, Barry le dice a Lucas que le traerá una aplicación. |-|Temporada 6= Game On, Charles Lo ven con otros policías en la casa de DiLaurentis, donde están tratando de localizar a 'A' y encontrar a las mentirosas. Game Over, Charles Cuando Charlotte DiLaurentis está a punto de saltar del techo de Radley, la policía aparece. Están a punto de disparar, pero Barry les dice que no, ya que hay civiles en el techo. Apariciones (11/160) Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada